


That Boy is Bad for You, Kise

by babbitly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, and heartache, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy is Bad for You, Kise

**Author's Note:**

> idk I was drinking whiskey and sam's fucking fantastic Kise artwork came across my dash and i just got emotional over him. I AM ALWAYS EMOTION OVER KISE so this is what happened

That boy is bad for you, Kise.

Even though he was your inspiration, your source of finding happiness.

He will take and take and take, and you will get nothing back.

You will strengthen him. You will make him better. You will push him as much as you can.

And he will not give you an ounce of recognition.

He is selfish. He can’t see past his own shot. And though the world will continue on without him, he does not believe that to be so.

You will watch and admire and struggle to be as great as him.

And he will break you in two like the toy that he thinks you are.

Because everything in this life is a game to him.

You admire him. You look up to him. You want him to be yours.

Which is the one thing he will never be. He belongs only to himself.

So you will try to beat him. You will try to force him to see his flaws.

But you will fail.

You will carve a part of yourself out for this boy who has no intention of filling that hole.

You will look up to him and want him to succeed until it kills you.

Until his success means your failure.

That boy is bad for you, Kise.

Aomine Daiki cares for no one but himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> here's the inspo: http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/78275131366


End file.
